The Package
by villain23
Summary: Jon was an ordinary shmoe till his life took a 360 degree turn


The Package  
  
Sean Thomas Burns  
  
"Huh! Wuh! Who's there?" Jonathon Seedy cried out as his alarm clock went off, "Just five more minutes!" Jonathon reached out to turn to turn the alarm off. He pushed the snooze button but it kept buzzing! "Why won't you turn off?" Jon cried, his ruffled black hair falling in his face, "Wait a minute! That's the phone! Hold on, I'm coming!" Just as the answering machine went on he picked up the phone, "Hello!?"  
"Hello Mr. Seedy," whispered a mysterious voice, "Your package is in."  
"Oh," Jon replied anxiously, the hair on the back of his neck pricking up, "Thank you. When should I pick it up?"  
"Come by the store warehouse during your lunch break. Good-Bye Jonathon." The voice whispered hanging up.  
"Bye," Jon hastily said into the dial tone, "That was weird. That did not really sound like Mr. Jacobs. Oh well, I suppose that it is time for breakfast." Jon said to himself walking out to the kitchen.  
"Hmm. What should I have for breakfast?" he sleepily asked himself, "Pre processed cardboard (Bran Flakes) or Frosted Corn Flakes? Tough decision. I think I will have the cardboard! Not! Frosted Corn Flakes, here I come!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Hey Jon, wait up!" Harry, Jon's coworker called dashing, from his cubicle.  
"Huh?' Jon replied a quizzical expression on his face, which ended soon after he turned around and saw Harry's pink pinstripe suit! The matching hat did not match anymore, still being black, and neither did the shoes. "Nice suit!" Jon called, visibly chuckling, "What happened?"  
"I am making a fashion statement!" Harry replied, pretending to be hurt, " Ok, so I accidentally washed it in bleach with a red shirt! Can you believe it! I mean, how could this happen?"  
"Carelessness, maybe?" Jon replied with another quizzical look, though this one was obviously phony.  
"Um, yeah whatever." Harry quickly replied, " So, do you want to come to lunch?"  
"Sorry, but I have to go and pick up a very important package from Mr. Jacobs," Jon replied looking out the window.  
"What's wrong?" Harry quickly asked, obviously worried.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Jon hastily replied, still looking out the window.  
"You sure?" Harry asked fiddling with his prematurely gray ponytail sticking out from under his hat.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure." Harry replied, still looking out the window.  
"Ok. Bye!" Harry called dashing off to wherever he was going to eat his lunch.  
"Bye," Jon said, raising his hand to wave, but when he saw Harry was gone he put his hand down, "I suppose I should head down to the warehouse now. I will grab a bite to eat on the way I guess. Hey! There's a burger joint right across from the warehouse! I will go there and get a burger!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello. May I take your order?" Asked the voice coming through the speaker,  
  
"Um, yes. I would like a large fry, a double cheeseburger, and a large vanilla shake," Jon replied quickly into the speaker.  
"Large fry, double cheese, and a large vanilla. Correct?" The voice over the intercom asked.  
"Yes." Jon replied anxiously.  
"That will be two dollars and eighty eight cents," said the voice, "Please pull up to the second window."  
"Thank you." Jon called into the speaker as he drove up.  
"Here you are sir," said the teen working the cash register as he handed Jon his food.  
"And here you are, son" Jon replied handing the teen the money.  
"Thank you! Come again!" called the teen as Jon drove off. Jon drove straight across the street and into the warehouse parking lot. He turned off the engine but left the radio on as he started eating.  
"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important bulletin!" yelled an announcer; "Three extremely dangerous convicts escaped prison last night! Be on the look out for any suspicious activity. That is all. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."  
"That's weird! Oh well guess I should get going," Jon whispered to himself just finishing his meal.  
"Helloooooo! Anybody here?" Jon called into the darkness of the warehouse, "Mr. Jacobs! It's Jon! I'm here for the package!"  
"Hello, Jonathon," replied the mysterious voice from the phone, "Yes, I do have your package."  
"Is that you Mr. Jacobs?" Jon asked worriedly.  
"Yes it is, Jonathon," Called Mr. Jacobs from the other side of the warehouse.  
"Um, can I just get the package and go?" Jon asked nervously, slowly backing up, "AHH!" Jon screamed as he backed up into someone.  
"Of coarse Jonathon," whispered the figure he had backed into, "Fellas, go and get our friend Jonathon the package." Two people came out of the shadows and watched Jon intensely while a third came out carrying a plain package. The package was wrapped in brown paper, which was tied with white string. "Here you are Jonathon, everything is there."  
"Thank you Mr. Jacobs," Jonathon replied taking the package from the man, "Um if you don't mind my asking, who are those people."  
"Oh they're just friends," whispered Mr. Jacobs as the three figures disappeared into the shadows, "They just got out of prison."  
"Thank you. Bye!" Jon called hurriedly as Mr. Jacobs backed into the shadows.  
"Your welcome." Called Mr. Jacobs from the other side of the warehouse, but Jon was long gone by then, having sprinted out of there fast as he could. Jon jumped in his car started the ignition and drove off.  
"That was way spooky! What am I saying! All that was just my imagination!" Jon quietly scolded himself.  
"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important bulletin!" yelled the announcer once again, "The three escaped convicts have been captured! That is all."  
"See, they weren't the escapes!" Jon laughed, suddenly noticing a ticking noise, "I wonder what that is? Oh it's probably just the radio." Jon turned the radio off but it only got louder. "Oh! It's this stupid engine again!" Jon cried as he pulled into the nearest parking lot. He turned off the car but once again it got louder! "The PACKAGE!" Jon screamed in horror as he lunged for the package. He tore off the wrapping and stared in terror as the timer hit zero.  
  
The End 


End file.
